1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic arrangement apparatus for automatically producing performance data indicative of a desired performance part of a musical tune on a basis of an arrangement condition intended to be arranged by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been proposed an automatic arrangement apparatus for producing performance data indicative of a predetermined performance part based on a melody and chord progression. On the other hand, there has been provided an automatic accompaniment apparatus wherein bass performance and chord backing performance are played in response to melody performance played on the right-hand key area and chord performance played on the left-hand key area. The automatic accompaniment apparatus of this kind is deemed to be a kind of automatic arrangement apparatus in a broad meaning.
In the automatic arrangement apparatus in a narrow meaning, a melody and chord progression are preliminary applied to produce performance data of a bass part and a backing part. It is, therefore, considered that there is a room for conducting high grade musical processing in consideration with development based on the melody and chord progression. The arrangement effected in the conventional automatic accompaniment apparatus or arrangement apparatus is, however unsatisfactory when compared with an arrangement made by a musician.